


cheer

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: "Have my smiles been so hard on you?"





	

_on the lonesome road to Mordor:_  
  
"You look troubled, Mr. Frodo, sir. If you don't mind my saying so."  
  
Frodo did his best to smile, and Sam glanced down.  
  
He could feel Frodo's question, and he blurted, "Oh, sir. It's just that your smiles are so sad... It's like to break my heart to look at 'em."  
  
And a little peal of laughter from Frodo brought his eyes up again.  
  
"Have my smiles been so hard on you?"  
  
"Not... well. Yes, sir. Even in the shire you looked as like to cry as you were to laugh."  
  
Frodo cocked his head and closed his eyes for a long moment.  
  
"It may be that my smiles are as close to tears as to be the same, some times. Forgive me. I don't mean to give you cares. I'll be bright, Sam, I will. After all, you've come with me, and I must do my best to cheer you."  
  
Sam stamped a foot.  
  
"Don't you do it, Mr. Frodo. You feel as you wish, and you look as you feel. That's not more than I'd ask of anyone."  
  
And Frodo's smile was easy and true.  
  
***  
  
Later, Frodo started awake and Sam was beside him, standing watch.  
  
"You were dreaming."  
  
"Yes, Sam."  
  
"Your sleep's been fretful since we started."  
  
"And I expect it will remain so until we're done."  
  
Sam sat down, his shoulder warm and solid against Frodo's.  
  
"Do you think it'll be much longer?" Frodo jostled his friend and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure." Sam could hear him sigh. "I think it will be soon. This will end. One way or another."  
  
"Don't you get downhearted, sir."  
  
Outside, the moonlight was lovely and dangerous, giving eyes to those who hunted them. Sam could see Frodo's dear face gleaming in the dark, fair as the moon above. Frodo's eyes were soft. And as before, his smile was a sweet pain like the very ghost of a knife all though Sam's heart.  
  
"I'm not downhearted, good Samwise. Cold, only."  
  
Sam covered his hand with his own.  
  
"Your hands are warm. Like your heart."  
  
"Take my cloak, Mr. Frodo. I hardly feel the cold myself--"  
  
Frodo shook his head and clapped Sam's cheek fondly.  
  
"Settle nearer, and we shall both feel the warmer for it."  
  
And Frodo shifted closer and hid his face against Sam's throat, while Sam nervously patted at Frodo's hair.  
  
"You're my sweet friend, Sam. And yet you shiver. Surely you're not afraid of me!"  
  
"Never think it, Mr. Frodo. That is to say... not exactly."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"It's only that I love you, sir. With my whole heart, I do. And I was ever afraid to touch you, that you'd know it and be saddened by it. A poor, simple fellow like me."  
  
"A good fellow, a true soul. Why, I'm honored, Sam."  
  
"It's not a silly thing, as like Pippin and Merry have, with their tumblin' and their laughin'. Not only fun."  
  
"No, you're as solemn as can be. And I thank you for your loyal heart." He cupped Sam's scarlet cheek and kissed his good friend's temple. "And you must know that I love you, and that I knew you loved me already. How could faithful Sam Gamgee keep his heart a secret from his sworn brother?"  
  
For a long while, Frodo rested his head on Sam's sturdy shoulder.  
  
"Oh, sir, you need your rest. Sleep now, and I'll guard your dreams for you."  
  
"Dear Sam," Frodo murmured, and shifted to rest his head on Sam's knee.  
  
And he slipped into sleep, with Sam petting his hair.


End file.
